jane_the_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane the Killer Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 April 2017
12:24 can i just kill myself already like seriously im so depressed theres no helping me 12:24 i just got banned from my chat because someone wants in my life and i wont let them 03:53 ah 04:12 I have been reading these logs and I can't find evidence for a user's suicide 04:12 Maybe it's on another wikia? 04:13 I don't want to read 30 more of these smh. 04:37 join the chat 04:38 hi neko 05:01 i can help u 05:01 just give me a chance 05:02 :'( 05:02 its harder than u think idk if i can do it 05:04 if u go with me pretty soon u will forget him 05:04 do you have a job will u be able to take care of me and much more 05:04 i will 05:04 u have to please my dad too not just me and its not working so far 05:04 i will 05:04 ok what do u wana be when u graduate 05:06 an engineer 05:06 what the heck is that 05:07 i dont feel well right now its best to leave me be i need to be home resting but i cant 05:07 i feel like im gona get sick 05:07 Engineers design materials, structures, and systems while considering the limitations imposed by practicality, regulation, safety, and cost 05:08 i cant 05:08 i wana die 05:08 i wont let u 05:09 i want to whats the point of living my life is getting worse each year 05:09 not if ur with me 05:09 just stop 05:09 let me try 05:10 i dont know if i will or can 05:10 i eed to have a chat with brad first 05:10 ok 05:10 get him on here so i can talk to him 05:11 :'( 05:11 :( 05:12 ok 05:14 ill try 05:15 there 05:15 faze 05:15 <1FaZerain1> what 05:15 pm me 05:15 <1FaZerain1> y 05:15 OMG 05:15 THEY ARE ALIVE! 05:16 sorry i stormed off you two i couldent handle the stress i was going to cry and i dont wana do it infront of u cuz i would look stupid 05:16 whos alive 05:16 you are all! 05:16 y is korras name blue? 05:16 daddy 05:16 y'all were gone for weeks! 05:16 because I am the owner here 05:16 ya i got banned from the other chat 05:17 sucks 05:17 daddi 05:17 yes? 05:17 hold me 05:17 * Korra Misses JANE the Killer 2 holds Neko 05:18 mommy 05:18 Hey. 05:18 neko im sorry ur qualities dont meet mine i cant date you 05:19 * StrayNeko hugs mommy 05:19 ? 05:19 * Messenger misses family friends and quotev2 hugs Neko 05:19 i kno u love me and all i appreciate it but still 05:19 Hi Shadow 05:19 Yo 05:19 DZyR Haptic aka Shadow is our wikia brother 05:19 Hi, Shadow 05:20 Yes 05:20 Hi Korra 05:21 Dead Chat Already? 05:21 lool 05:22 ~The chat is alive~ 05:22 im not 05:22 where were all of you? 05:22 <1FaZerain1> dead 05:22 dead 05:23 We've been fighting war after war with Mega-Troll! 05:23 yes we have been 05:23 he's invaded so many wikis! 05:23 heck 05:23 BIG TIME WAR 05:23 he brought 20 accounts on at once one time 05:23 *shudders from memory* 05:23 king gave me drugs 05:23 i never been on any 05:24 Korra next time Mario is on tell him I want my name to be purple 05:24 :'( 05:24 y isent it makin the face?? 05:24 i want blue 05:24 I can only have blue 05:24 I am the owner, sorry 05:25 Blue means owner 05:25 kicks korra in the shin 2017 04 10